


Together

by AleishaDreams



Series: The Color in my World [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, color me in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Color Me in Love Epilogue.<br/>__________________________</p><p>“At any case,” Sousuke’s deep voice is heard, “These interviews are supposed to help with their cause, don’t they? So the artistic world stops being so exclusive.”</p><p>“That’s what Shinohara Takara-san, the interviewer, says. My interviews among other things should help.”</p><p>“Haru is actually going to participate in an exhibition with them,” Makoto says with a smile, feeling pride filling his chest. “With his old gray paintings, and a few new ones in color.”</p><p>“It’s nothing special,” Haru says under his breathe.</p><p>“Of course it is special, Haru. I know you work hard in every piece you paint.”</p><p>Rin makes gagging noises at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> The epilogue all of you asked for!
> 
> This will show just a little peek of what their lives are going to be from now on.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The sky is gray with thick clouds, selfishly hiding the warm rays of sunshine behind them as it they were the most precious treasure. And they may as well be, as winter has arrived merciless with its frozen hands and blows of cold wind that makes the skin shiver in moments of weakness.

The bright colors that once adorned the trees and flowers no longer exist, now they are replaced with artificial shades of red and green, golden and silver. Because Christmas is here, with its festive ornaments everywhere, in every window, in every chimney, in every corner of the busy city.

It’s important to have all these colors everywhere, because winter can be so white and colorless.

And society loves colors, because colors are proof that your true, destined lover exists.

 

“Makoto.”

That voice, that perfect voice that always entrances him into another place, calls his name. He turns his face towards the sound, with a smile on his face and closed eyes.

“Yes, Haru?” He responds to the call.

“I’m ready.”

They are on Haru’s apartment, Makoto sitting in the living room while waiting for Haru to get ready to go out.

Makoto stands up from the couch, taking the opportunity to crack his back for a moment, before saying, “Let’s go, Haru.”

He takes his trusty cane from the couch, and when he is about to start walking, he feels a warm hand on his chest stopping his steps.

“Haru?” He questions.

“I’m going to kiss you.”

The Literature student’s face burns immediately, but he doesn’t have much time to get embarrassed before he is already feeling warm thin lips over his own that take his breath away in a second. Makoto knows Haru’s kisses shouldn’t be a surprise – after all, he always announces when he is going to do it – but they still shock him every time. Haru’s decision to kiss him is always sudden, and Makoto doesn’t have a clear idea of what triggers his lover’s desire. Of course, he isn’t complaining in the least.

Haru’s kisses are always welcomed.

The kiss is gentle and lingering, with slow motions and pace. It’s that kind of kiss that no one can guess where it ends to start another one as their lips never break away afraid of losing contact. Makoto sighs to the kiss, feeling happiness overwhelming his heart with a warm wave that not even the harshest winter could freeze. His heart beats faster when he hears Haruka humming on his lips.

Without actually wanting to do it, Makoto slowly breaks the kiss, feeling his lips warm, sensitive, and yearning for more. He opens his eyes as he smiles gently.

“We should get going,” he whispers.

Haruka sighs, and his hot breath hits Makoto softly on his lips with how close their faces are, only enticing him to more.

“Alright,” Haruka doesn’t sound very excited about the idea of going outside.

 

* * *

 

Haruka closes the door behind them once they are outside his apartment, suddenly remembering that he forgot his keys inside.

“I forgot my keys,” he tells his companion, who clicks his tongue with a smile as he searches through his jeans’ pocket.

“Here, Haru. You should be more careful,” Makoto says as he offers his own keys.

The dark-haired man grabs the keys, seeing the cat keychain on it. He recognizes some keys as the ones to Makoto’s apartment, but a few more has been added. Haruka smiles at the keys to his own apartment, safely hanging next to Makoto’s.

He and Makoto have been together for about three months after almost a month of unnecessary drama – mostly caused by certain redhead, in Haru’s opinion – and life has been good with them.

They don’t live together as it usually happens when people find their true, destined lovers, because these apartments aren’t big enough for two residents in just one. Both he and Makoto have stuff they can’t put altogether in one place, so they have this kind of odd agreement of “living in both places”. Sometimes they sleep at Makoto’s, and sometimes they sleep at Haruka’s, or they simply sleep separately when their student lives are too busy. Good thing they are neighbors, visiting each other it’s so easy like this.

Haru quickly locks the door and gives Makoto his keys, taking his hand into his own.

Makoto smiles at him before starting to walk.

It’s Christmas night, and they are going to meet up with everyone else to have dinner. Nagisa and Rei were the masterminds of this plan, with the blond insisting they **must** hang out together on this special date, **mainly** if Matsuoka is coming back from Australia for the festivities.

Haru’s hand twitches at the thought of meeting with Matsuoka.

He hasn’t talked with the redhead since that last time Matsuoka himself called him when Makoto disappeared after the art exhibition. Haru sometimes hears Makoto talk over the phone with Matsuoka, but more than that he doesn’t know anything about what the professional swimming is up to. He must confess that he is a little nervous because he realizes that he and Matsuoka aren’t in the better terms of relationships because of what happened.

His hand is squeezed, making him look towards Makoto who is still smiling. Haru smiles back, and squeezes back the other man’s hand for good measure.

Now that they have all the time in the world, Makoto and Haruka have been learning everything about the other. Slowly, but steadily, they both have opened themselves up to each other; their fears, their dreams, their motivations, and much more. And with that knowledge, it eventually transferred to get to learn about the other’s reactions and mannerism.

Makoto, for example, bites his lips when he’s thinking hard about something; he also taps his fingers over the table when he’s content, and so on. Surprisingly – or not so much – Makoto also learnt how to recognize Haru’s subtle ways of expressing emotions, although Haruka guesses Makoto is more about the sounds he emits than anything else.

All of this is normal for true, destined lovers the more time they spend together. It indeed feels natural, but Nagisa insists that he is surprised Makoto and Haru have managed to advance this much in such short amount of time. Nagisa sometimes even jokes about Haru and Makoto somehow reading each other’s minds in a literal sense.

“I’m sure everything will be alright,” Makoto says, already knowing what is causing trouble to Haru. “You don’t have to be so nervous about Rin. He’s a good guy, just… intense.”

 

* * *

 

Still, Makoto doesn’t blame Haruka for being apprehensive about this whole situation. He himself feels a little uncertain, even though he clearly knows there’s no real reason for it. Makoto has talked with Rin multiple times, and sure Rin every now and then complains about Makoto talking a little **too much** about Haru, but his friend has never talked badly – or at least seriously – about the artist. So, Makoto has faith that this dinner should go just fine. Besides, Gou-chan, Rei, Nagisa and Yamazaki will be there too, so it won’t get awkward at any moment.

Or so he hopes.

 

 

They get down the train after almost an hour of traveling, their hands never letting go – deeming his cane kind of useless now –, and soon they are walking through the busy streets of Tokyo in search of the restaurant Rei reserved on. Actually, it’s not a restaurant but a karaoke salon because, apparently or so Haru told him, Nagisa insisted on it. It wouldn’t matter that much as karaoke salons also have food service, and they will have their own room to make all the noise they want to, making it the perfect place for a party.

“We arrived,” Haru says, stopping his steps, “Nagisa and Rei are already here.”

As if on cue, Nagisa’s loud voice booms through the cold air to Makoto’s ears. “Haru-chan! Mako-chan!” The bubbly and joyful melody of his voice says.

Hearing steps coming their way, Makoto deducts Rei and Nagisa are walking to them.

“Hello, Nagisa, Rei,” he greets when the steps stop before him.

“I’m so excited!” Nagisa exclaims, “It’s been forever since last time we all got together!”

“Plus, Christmas is the perfect day to spend with friends! Accompanied with good food and a nice atmosphere,” this time it’s Rei who talks.

Makoto can’t help it when he chuckles. It’s evident both men are excited about this idea, and Makoto can only guess why. If Haru has been somewhat wary, both Nagisa and Rei surely know about it some way or another, and this “group date” could help the artist to feel more at ease after what happened time ago.

Haru sure has wonderful friends.

“Ah, I think I see Yamazaki-san in the distance,” Rei announces.

“Yes! There they are!” Nagisa says.

Makoto feels Haru tensing up a bit. “It’s alright,” the brunette murmurs close to Haru’s ear. He doesn’t get a verbal answer, but the artist squeezes his hand.

“Gou-chan, Rin-chan, Sou-chan!” Nagisa yells at them to call their attention.

“I have told you to stop calling me that!”

Rin’s voice is as intense as always, bordering in angry but with that subtle tone of happiness underneath it. Soon enough, Makoto feels a hand slapping his shoulder with force.

“Hello, Makoto!” Rin greets him, “Hello, Nanase.”

“Hey,” his lover replies with a not-so-enthusiastic voice.

“Man, what a joyful guy you have there, Makoto.”

“Rin, don’t be mean,” Makoto says, giving a soft laugh at the end of his line.

“Let’s just go inside!” Gou interrupts, “I’m freezing here.”

“It’s your fault for wearing that short skirt in fucking December, Gou,” Rin replies.

“You are just jealous you don’t look as good as me in a skirt, brother,” Gou sounds cheeky.

“Eh?! That sounds as if something has happened!” Nagisa’s voice is heard.

Gou laughs before responding, “That’s because—“

“Moving on!” Rin cuts the conversation, stomping his way inside the karaoke.

Behind him, Makoto hears Yamazaki trying to laugh not too loud at his boyfriend’s expense. Everyone follows Rin inside, but Makoto decides to wait for Haru to start walking. The artist seems to be fixed on his place.

“We can always go home if you feel like it, Haru,” he says in a soft voice.

Sure, Makoto would love to spend Christmas with his friends, but it wouldn’t be the same if Haru feels too out of place or anxious with them. This party is supposed to be fun.

“I’m alright,” Haru assures him. Makoto nods at his answer.

“Let’s go, Haru.”

 

* * *

 

The black-haired man starts to guide them to the inside of the tall building. He knows what Makoto is trying to do. It’s obvious the brunette is thinking about Haru’s well-being, but – even though Haruka honestly appreciates it – it wouldn’t be fair to let his own emotions ruin his lover’s fun. He knows Matsuoka, Kou, and Yamazaki are important people for Makoto, and he swears on his life that he will try his hardest to get along with them.

As soon as they enter the building, the cozy air from the heating system welcomes them. Makoto sighs contently. Haru has learnt that Makoto isn’t keen to the cold, and for some reason the black-haired man finds it cute. The rest of their group is in the lobby, with Rei talking with the receptionist about their reservation. The spectacled man receives the card-key promptly.

Suddenly, Haru feels observed, and it’s surprised to find out it’s Matsuoka who is staring at him and Makoto. Well, more like he is staring at their linked hands. When the redhead realizes he was discovered, he immediately turns away – not before Haruka can see the soft red on his cheeks – and slightly leans on Yamazaki’s shoulder with his own. Haru has a flashback of their trip to the park, when Matsuoka and Yamazaki were walking in front of them and the redhead clearly wanted to take the taller man’s hand but didn’t dare.

Haru has to bite his tongue to not laugh.

He then remembers the multiples times Makoto has told him that Matsuoka is a good guy, just… intense.

In the most ridiculous ways.

Yamazaki, by his part, just glances at Matsuoka for barely a second but smiling. The teal-eyed man doesn’t move away from the redhead. Just like Nagisa and Rei, Matsuoka and Yamazaki complement each other in a weird way. Matsuoka is clearly too intense for his own good, sometimes letting himself be taken away by his emotions; unlike Yamazaki, who is seemingly more calm and composed. Haruka is sure their relationship must be somewhat hasty because of Matsuoka, but Yamazaki is there to remind him that it’s okay to slow down once in a while. Makoto has also told him that both men are really competitive, dueling each other in an all-or-nothing jan-ken-pon for almost everything.

He looks at Makoto, who has his green eyes closed. For a moment he wonders what kind of couple they are. Are they complete opposites like Rei and Nagisa? Or are they the kind of couple who pushes each other forward like Yamazaki and Matsuoka? It doesn’t matter, though, because they are happy like this.

“Our designated room is the number 301,” Rei announces, with his characteristic move of accommodating his glasses over his nose, all of this with a confident smile. “It’s on the third floor.”

With this, the group takes the elevator to their room. The place is well-lit with white lights, there are comfortable couches of a red color next to the walls, with a coffee table in the middle of the room, and a giant flat TV hanging from one of the walls. The screen is already showing some pre-set music videos but without sound.

“This looks really nice!” Kou expresses enthusiastically, taking a seat on one of the couches.

“Dinner should be served around 11 PM,” Rei says as Nagisa takes the drinks menu.

“Woah! You have everything well planned, Rei-chan! As expected of you,” the blond man compliments, sending a smile and a playful wink to his lover.

“Well, of course!” Rei crosses his arms, all smiles. “As it should be, in order to have a perfect night!”

“Wow! So trustworthy, Rei-chan!” Nagisa even claps a little.

“Could you please stop flirting?” Matsuoka complains, “I have enough with these two being all gross.”

The redhead points at Haruka and Makoto with his thumb. Makoto must know Matsuoka really well, because he immediately knows to who he is pointing at.

“Rin!” Makoto scolds him, but it’s kind of useless when he’s wearing a rather adorable red color on his cheeks. Matsuoka probably thinks the same, because he snickers at the brunette.

“It’s not our fault you don’t dare to hold Yamazaki’s hand,” Haru comments, making everyone else fall in silence as they stare at him.

After another second of quietness, Nagisa laughs loudly, Kou joins him but covering her mouth with her hand, and Yamazaki turns his face away covering his mouth with a hand. Even Makoto is trying hard to not laugh, but Haru can feel his hand trembling.

“W—What did you say?!” Matsuoka yells. Haru knows Matsuoka is trying to sound threatening, but it’s impossible as his cheeks are as red as his hair.

“Oi, Rin, it’s—it’s alright,” Yamazaki intervenes, grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulder, still fighting down his laugh. “Let’s just sit, ok? I promise to hold your hand when no one is looking.”

“Sousuke!”

Matsuoka slaps the teal-eyed man on a shoulder, provoking the man to finally laugh freely.

Haru feels Makoto relax, now that the attention is not on them, and he smiles when he sees the brunette laughing under his breathe.

Maybe this won’t be so bad, after all.

 

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly, Rin takes control of the microphone, immediately choosing what songs he wants to sing. He even chooses a few songs to sing with Sousuke. But Nagisa doesn’t let himself fall behind, reclaiming his inherent right to sing. Around one hour later, Rin gives the microphone to Haru, saying something about how he should also participate.

“I don’t feel like it,” Haru replies.

“More like you can’t,” Rin responds, and Makoto is able to sense the snare on his tone. Haru is silent for a moment, but soon Nagisa claps while howling.

“Yeah, Haru-chan! Show Rin-chan how it’s done!”

Makoto just smiles, finding funny how Haru fell into Rin’s trap to join the fun. Still, Makoto appreciates Rin’s attempts of integrate Haru to the group.

When Haru finishes his song, the room’s phone starts ringing, to which Gou answers. When she hangs up, she announces that dinner is coming.

“Finally! I was starting to starve!” Nagisa exclaims, rather dramatically. “Oh, but it was Rei-chan who chose the menu… man, I bet it’s all healthy and stuff…”

“You don’t have to sound so disappointed, Nagisa-kun,” Rei scolds him.

“Next year, I’m planning Christmas all by myself! Haru-chan agrees with me.”

“Haruka-senpai hasn’t said anything about it, Nagisa-kun.”

“Haru-chan, I promise to have mackerel next Christmas.”

“I agree,” Haru says immediately. Rin laughs loudly while Rei continues to scold Nagisa about the importance of a healthy and balanced diet.

“Nanase-kun,” Gou’s voice is heard in the middle of the chaos. “Makoto-senpai told me you had an interview with that artistic organization, right?”

“Yeah,” Haru starts to talk, pausing for a moment to clear his throat, “With Art Evolution. It’s the second interview, actually.”

“I’ve read a little about the organization,” Rei adds, deciding it’s best to ignore Nagisa’s whining right now. “It isn’t that old. It has around four or five years, that’s why it isn’t that known yet.”

“Exactly,” Haru corroborates, “They are interested in my case because I started Art College without seeing colors. But now that I can, they say I should be able to talk from both points of view.”

Their talk gets interrupted when the door is knocked, announcing the dinner’s arrival. It isn’t long before everyone is eating – a healthy menu, indeed – but Rin insists on the subject.

“And was it really that hard?” He asks, “I mean, with people being assholes and such.”

“People often offered me to cheat with them on their partners.”

Makoto chokes on his piece of chicken. Thankfully, Haru is there and immediately starts to forcefully pat him on the back to help him pass the vengeful bite of food.

“They what?!” The brunette asks, impressed. Haru hadn’t told him about this, and he can’t help it when he feels a little dejected about it. Why didn’t he tell him?

“Let me get this straight,” Rin starts, serious and kind of pissed. “People bullied you and flirted with you? Like you were a type of trophy or something?”

“Yes,” Haru says as if nothing. “I always refused, obviously, but it was annoying. They stopped when they discovered I was able to see colors.”

“What a bunch of assholes…” Rin murmurs. Makoto agrees silently.

“In our campus, people gossip about Makoto-senpai and I,” Gou offers.

“You know about that?” Makoto asks, and gets a giggle from Gou as an answer.

“Of course I know about that! People would keep asking and asking me if it was true, because, let me say it in front of everyone, Makoto-senpai here is quite popular among everyone at college.”

His body temperature raises, feeling nervous suddenly now that he is in the spotlight of the conversation.

“Maybe it was something similar to what happened to Haru-chan?” Nagisa adds. “Except, in Mako-chan’s case it’s because he is hot and not a weirdo like Haru-chan.”

“Oi,” Haru warns, but Nagisa only giggles at him.

“At any case,” Sousuke’s deep voice is heard, “These interviews are supposed to help with their cause, don’t they? So the artistic world stops being so exclusive.”

“That’s what Shinohara Takara-san, the interviewer, says. My interviews among other things should help.”

“Haru is actually going to participate in an exhibition with them,” Makoto says with a smile, feeling pride filling his chest. “With his old gray paintings, and a few new ones in color.”

“It’s nothing special,” Haru says under his breathe.

“Of course it is special, Haru. I know you work hard in every piece you paint.”

Rin makes gagging noises at them.

 

 

After they finish their dinner, Gou bids her farewell, saying she has another party with her friends from school – “I feel like a third wheel around all of you, couples, anyway,” –. The remaining group continues to sing and talk for a while, with Rin telling his stories about his life in Australia, how his swimming training is going and such.

“Wow, look how late it is!” Nagisa says suddenly, cutting off Rin’s conversation. “Rei-chan, we should go now.”

“Now? But it’s barely 12:30 AM, and I know for a fact you can stay awake longer than this—“

“Rei-chan. Let’s go.”

The couple stays silent for a few seconds before Rei begins talking again, somehow sounding a little more nervous.

“As you wish, Nagisa-kun.”

When they say their goodbyes and close the door, Rin snickers.

“What is it, Rin?” Makoto asks him, sincerely curious, as he takes his glass of tea to take a drink.

“They are going to fuck.”

Makoto chokes on his drink.

“Rin!”

“What? It’s true. Hazuki’s eyes were all bright and shit.”

“Yours are too and I don’t see you all hurried,” Haru objects.

“That’s because Rin is different,” Yamazaki says, attracting everyone’s attention to him. “He gets clingier when he’s in the mood.”

“Sousuke!” Rin sounds angry.

Haru laughs in that characteristic way of his, only through the nose, and Makoto finds it adorable. Makoto feels happiness flooding his heart and chest, like a bright light warming everything it touches. It’s pleasant, and he knows it’s because he is with Haru but also with his best friend Rin, and Rin’s lover Yamazaki who has supported him so much. He is happy to find Haru relaxed, even though the conversation is actually bickering – friendly, but bickering nonetheless –.

He lets himself follow his whims, and holds Haru’s hand, which brings even more warmth to his chest. Makoto expects Rin to say something snarky about it, but he doesn’t. Instead of that, Rin’s voice is serious when he speaks.

“So…” the swimmer begins, “Have you had any… you know,” he clears his throat before continuing. “Problems?”

Makoto’s eyebrows frown. Problems? What’s that supposed to mean? Problems with what?

“What do you mean by that?” He decides to ask directly. Rin sighs.

“The world can be a shitty place, Makoto.”

Rin’s vague answer doesn’t explain anything, but when he’s about to ask Rin to continue, Haru interrupts.

“We haven’t had any.”

Makoto turns his head to his side, to where he knows Haru is. Does Haru know something about this?

The calm atmosphere suddenly is no more. Out of nowhere it turns into something heavy, thick and drowning, and Makoto feels lost because he doesn’t understand what is going on.

“Could you please explain what is going on?” Makoto asks again, his voice demanding, but no one answers him.

“People sometimes stare at us,” Haru responds softly, his voice almost lost in the deafening silence of the room. “When we hold hands for too long, mainly if they see Makoto’s cane.”

His body gets cold. It’s a cold he hasn’t experienced since long ago, since those dreadful days when Haru and he weren’t together. It’s a distinctive kind of cold, freezing and cruel, that explodes from the center of the bones and expands like a frozen ocean through the blood.

People stare at them?

 

* * *

 

Haru bites his lips as he witnesses how Makoto’s light diminishes slowly. It deeply hurts him to see Makoto like this. His lover isn’t supposed to look like this, sad and anxious, his lover deserves to be surrounded by bright and warm light. Haruka knows it’s impossible for him to protect Makoto from everything, but he still wishes he could do it.

“It’s not surprising,” Yamazaki comments. His face is serious, and he is slightly frowning. He looks border line threatening. “Society is still really conservative and strict like that.”

“Mainly in Japan,” Matsuoka adds. He’s sitting with his back resting on the couch, his arms crossed and a leg over the other one. He is also frowning, evidently mad.

“Wait,” Makoto interrupts, and everyone looks at him. “Haru, are you saying that people have been staring at us, that you knew about this, and you didn’t tell me?”

Makoto sounds angry, and Haruka doesn’t blame him. The black-haired man gulps, speechless, but Matsuoka comes to his aid when he starts talking.

“Listen, Makoto—“

“Rin, no,” Makoto silences him. “Haru, why didn’t you tell me?”

How can Haru answer that? How could Haru answer that he didn’t want Makoto to feel guilty, or sad about it? Because he knows Makoto would feel guilty. Because people stare at them when they hold hands for too long, and because Makoto is blind. Society believes Makoto shouldn’t find love in his life. It should be impossible, right? He is blind after all. So, people love to think whatever they please, mainly if those thoughts give them the right to judge.

To society, they look like two persons forgetting about their true, destined lovers.

Besides, it isn’t that important, right? People can think whatever they’d like! As long as Haru and Makoto stay together, nothing else should matter.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” he answers in the end.

Makoto doesn’t respond to his words, closing his green eyes, and releases a deep sigh.

“I know, Haru.”

“Tachibana,” Yamazaki speaks to him. This time the called man doesn’t interrupt. “I’m not saying that what Nanase did was correct, but I understand why he did it.”

Surprising Haruka and Matsuoka, Yamazaki takes the redhead’s hand, interlacing their fingers. A soft dust of red adorns Matsuoka’s cheeks, and he bites his lower lip with those sharpened teeth before Yamazaki continues talking.

“Love makes us take stupid decisions, mainly when you first start to know each other. You want everything to be as perfect as possible.”

Yamazaki’s words sound as if he’s talking through own experience, and for some reason Haru is sure of it, if Matsuoka’s watered eyes mean anything.

“I’m sure Nanase wasn’t trying to make you mad.”

Makoto once again sighs, half-opening his eyes.

“I know that,” he answers.

“We should go now,” Matsuoka says with a low voice, pushing Yamazaki a little to make him stand up.

It all happens so fast. In the blink of an eye, Haru and Makoto are in a train going home. They are holding hands, Makoto tightening his hand with more force than necessary. The cart is practically empty, just them and a few more people, so their closeness and linked hands are evident. The black-eyed man can see people staring at them, not really trying to be sneaky about it. He sighs.

“Are people staring?” Makoto asks him suddenly, making him jolt a little.

“Yes, they are.”

Makoto bites his lips, opening his eyes, and with a swift movement he retracts his cane, putting it inside his bag. It’s at that moment that the train stops in their station. They exit the cart and start their way back to their building, in complete silence.

Makoto doesn’t take out his cane for the rest of the way, and Haru is afraid of what this could mean. What is he trying to do?

“Can I sleep at your place tonight, Haru?” Makoto asks, breaking the unnerving silence of the night that surrounded them without warning. The black-haired man frowns, finding strange that Makoto had asked him that.

Usually they don’t ask each other if they can sleep at the other’s place. Usually they don’t have to ask at all. They simply know when one of them wants to sleep together – Haru has blamed this to their weird mind connection that Nagisa talks about so much. But now Makoto is asking, as if he was afraid of being rejected if he didn’t.

“Of course, Makoto,” he answers with a confident voice, in hopes of it dissipating any dark doubt in Makoto’s mind. “You are always welcome.”

The green-eyed man doesn’t respond to that, he just gives Haru a smile as an answer.

 

* * *

 

Of course Makoto knows he is always welcomed in Haru’s place.

And yet, he felt like it was necessary to ask this time, because he isn’t feeling the best right now. He is mad, yes, at society for staring at them like they are freaks, and a little at Haru because the artist hid this fact.

But he is also afraid.

He is afraid of society judging them too much.

Multiple headlines come rushing through his mind like a storm – heavy and cold – “Mysterious deaths”, “Sudden disappearances”, “Out of nowhere suicides”. This society is way too judgmental and strict with the different, with the strange and the odd.

He knew this would happen, though. Way back when he discovered he is in love with his companion. Makoto knew it would be difficult to live together as a couple in this society and world that doesn’t like anything that threatens the current status quo. In this society that sometimes takes extreme measures to assure that the impossible parameters are never broken.

Either way, Makoto knows this is something he has to deal with to be with Haru. There’s no doubt in his mind that he will do anything to be with his lover. They both suffered so much to be together, they both were hurt during those weeks. These last months with Haru have been so great, and Makoto doesn’t want to lose that.

Worst of all, Makoto knows it’s all because he is blind.

 

* * *

 

They arrive to their building, and don’t stop walking until they are before Haru’s door, which Haru promptly opens with Makoto’s keys.

The apartment is dark when they enter, cold because of the winter. It’s been a while since the last time his place has make him feel like this, like something is wrong. He shouldn’t trick himself, as he knows that nothing is wrong with the apartment. Something dark is lurking between him and Makoto, smearing the transparent link they share.

“Do you want some tea?” Haru offers, although he knows the answer already.

“No. Thank you, Haru. I just wanna shower and go to sleep.”

Makoto goes to Haru’s bedroom without a second thought. It’s impressive how quickly the taller man learnt how to move around this unknown place. He even knows where Haru keeps his favorite jammers. Inside the bedroom, Haru had made some room in his wardrobe so Makoto could leave some clothes – Makoto did just the same in his own apartment, leaving some space for Haru’s clothes.

Haru showers first quickly, leaving the bathroom warm for Makoto to shower next. When the brunette closes the door, Haru prepares the bed. It’s not a big bed, unlike Makoto’s, but they somehow have learnt to adequate to it, molding their bodies together in a comfortable embrace. Not to mention that Haru – to his own surprise – discovered that he very much like to cuddle with the taller man.

The black-haired man puts the comfy pillow on Makoto’s side of the bed – closer to the wall, because the coldness from the window bothers him – and turns on some Jazz music at low volume; a CD full of gentle tones of piano with sultry saxophone that he knows relaxes Makoto. He turns off the lights of the apartment, ready to call it a day. Haru leaves the music on, deciding that the smooth piano will help them sleep.

The artist doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like how Makoto’s light is off for something neither him nor Haruka can control.

Makoto doesn’t care he is blind, and Haru doesn’t want him to start now, much less for something as ridiculous as people judging them. Yes, it could be dangerous at some point, but they are together in this and Makoto shouldn’t forget that.

After a few minutes, Makoto enters the room with his hair still dripping little drops of water, but he stops his steps when he recognizes the music. Haru sees how the other man’s body melts immediately, a soft smile adorning his face.

 

* * *

 

Haru is trying to calm him down. In his own silent way, without saying any words. Using only the music that brought them together in the first place.

“Haru?” Makoto calls him when he doesn’t hear any movement. His lover doesn’t answer, but soon steps are heard in the room. He must be walking towards him.

Makoto’s hand is taken lightly, it almost feels like an uncertain request for permission. The brunette would be offended, but he did the same when he asked Haru if he could stay the night, so he lets it pass.

Still without a word, Haru guides him to the bed. Makoto climbs up first, to his spot close the wall, and Haru follows him suit. Makoto immediately surrounds Haru in a tight embrace. His senses are flooded with Haru’s characteristic scent, with his warmth, with his body. It’s been three whole months and he still doesn’t feel like he has had enough of Haru’s whole being; somehow he always manages to find something else in the mystery that this artist is.

“Makoto.”

That perfect voice of Haru says his name, accompanied by the relaxing song of the jazz coming from the recorder, and Makoto for a moment thinks he has lost himself in the sensation.

 

* * *

 

“Yes, Haru?”

The artist passes his arms around Makoto’s middle, his hands comfortably finding place on the brunette’s wide back. The green eyes are closed, and Haru finds himself wanting to see them. For that, he rests his forehead on Makoto’s. It works like a charm.

Soon the green orbs full of love for life open. The green seas that Haru loves to dive in and get lost for hours without any care in the world. The perfect shade of green, Haruka has concluded multiple times in the privacy of his mind.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the people staring,” he says.

Makoto remains silent, gulping down the knot inside his throat.

“I should have known it would hurt you,” Haru continues talking, “But I didn’t want you to feel guilty about it.”

His companion still doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t seem to be angry or uncomfortable, so Haru speaks again. “I love you, Makoto.”

“And I love you, Haru.”

 

* * *

 

In these short three months, Haru has learnt a lot about him.

He knew Makoto would feel guilty about it, and in some weird way Makoto also knew Haru would knew he would feel guilty about it.

True, destined love works in strange ways.

“I know you just did what you thought was better,” Makoto says with a soft voice, “When you told Yamazaki and Rin about it, I got mad at everyone but I also got really scared.”

His fingers start to make little circles on Haru’s back, relaxing the smaller man.

“What we have, Haru… it’s so wonderful.” Makoto gulps again, feeling his throat clogging with emotion. “And I don’t want to put us in danger.”

“Is that why you put your cane away in the train?”

Makoto bites his lips again. He should have known Haru would practically read his mind, as the artist has shown tremendous skills for it.

“Yes, Haru, that’s why.”

Suddenly Haru is closer, rubbing his forehead against Makoto’s, brushing their noses together softly. Makoto is surprised, and he giggles at Haru’s gesture.

“You already know this, Makoto, but,” Haru begins, “You are perfect as you are. You shine bright by yourself. You don’t have to change anything…”

Haru’s voice gets lower and lower with each word he says, his hands get tighter and tighter as he keeps talking, and Makoto feels him trying to be smaller. Makoto deduces Haru must feel embarrassed at his words.

“I mean…” Haru adds, “We are in this together, aren’t we? It’s going to be hard, of course, but as long as we are together…”

“As long as we are together, we can shine together,” Makoto interrupts with a whisper. “Together forever, Haru.”

Haru relaxes in his arms when his words leave his lips.

“Forever,” Haru repeats after him.

“Haru?” Makoto says his name, discovering that he will never get tired of repeating this single word for the rest of his life. Haru simply hums as an answer. “I’m going to kiss you.”

He hears Haru gasp just before Makoto links their lips, but more than hear Makoto feels Haru’s breathe stopping seconds before, and it makes his head dizzy in love for this man of thin lips. The artist is soon returning the kiss, with slow and lingering motions. Makoto feels Haru’s breathe coming from his nose hitting his cheeks. The smaller body trembles in his arms, igniting his desire to be closer to Haru even though he knows it’s physically impossible to do.

But then his heart explodes when he hears Haru hum into the kiss, just like he did earlier that day, and any rational thought is erased from his mind. He doesn’t care if it’s impossible, he wants to be closer to his lover. Haru seems to, once again, read his mind because he is pulling him closer in the embrace.

Suddenly Makoto can’t have enough of Haru’s presence, suddenly everything in Makoto’s head is Haru, suddenly all Makoto needs is to be with Haru.

It’s an overwhelming feeling that covers his heart and his mind like a warm breeze.

And, somehow, he knows Haru is feeling exactly the same.

 

* * *

 

It feels like Makoto’s soul is calling his own.

A call to share the same space, the same structure, the same universe and plane of existence. An invitation to mix together in an unknown dance that his heart is dying to learn.

His fists take hold of Makoto’s t-shirt’s back, his knuckles turning white with the strength he is using because he feels as if he is floating away in the middle of this hazy bliss of sensations.

Haruka is the first one to break the kiss. He does it slowly, he clearly can hear their lips separating, and he opens his eyes heavily, being received by the two green vibrant seas that are Makoto’s eyes.

Makoto is sporting a gentle blush across his cheeks. The brunette bites his lips again, making Haru’s heart palpitate loudly against his chest and without control.

“Makoto,” he calls him softly. It’s ridiculous how his lips burn every time he says this name, mainly when they are alone and close like this. It burns with a placid and calm fire that entices him for more.

The brunette visibly trembles when his name is said. His breathe stops for a second before Makoto closes his eyes, tightening his embrace around Haru to pull him closer.

This time it’s Haru who bites his lips, his blue eyes traveling back and forth between Makoto’s lips and closed eyes. Haru moves his arms away to be able to cup Makoto by the face, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb.

 

* * *

 

 

In the distance, he can barely hear the Jazz music from the recorder, being silenced by the melody of Haru’s breathing so close to him. It’s so tempting, like a siren’s song guiding him into more darkness that he wouldn’t mind getting lost in if it means he can hear Haru say his name as he always does and breathe so close to him like he is doing right now.

He feels Haru’s hands on his cheeks, and he marvels at being touched by the soft palms.

“Haru,” he calls back, not really sure of what else to do thanks to the heavy emotions that are flooding his chest.

“Closer,” his lover responds.

Makoto isn’t sure he understands what Haru means, and yet he decides kissing is the best thing to do right now. So he kisses Haru again and again, each time turning his mind whiter, but he definitely loses it all when he bites Haru’s lips and the artist moans into his mouth.

 

* * *

 

The calm fire is different now, wild and hot and burning the skin with hot ember, and all it took was Makoto gently nipping his lips.

He falls again in the deep pool of the overwhelming sensations, making him sensitive of everything around him; of Makoto’s soft hums in the kiss, of Makoto’s strong hands pressing his back to not let him go, of Makoto’s whole body burning and claiming for his own.

Haru decides to bite Makoto’s lips, deeming it the best decision ever when the brunette groans almost desperately.

Makoto breaks the kiss and Haru has the guts to complain about it with a little grunt.

“Haru…” his lover recites his name in a whisper, “This… this is so…”

“Yes, I feel it too.”

The black-haired man closes his blue eyes, leaving himself get dragged into the darkness behind his eyelids in order to experience more deeply what his body is feeling for the first time in his life.

Haru tries to gulp down the heavy rock in his throat, but he fails when the words doesn’t dance freely outside his lips. He has never been good with words, even though he has been accused multiple times of being “too honest”, but the language of emotions is unknown to his tongue. He is completely different from Makoto who has no trouble to speak transparently the contents of his heart. So, mustering all of his courage, Haru takes Makoto’s hand, directing it to his chest just above where his beating heart is.

The brunette freezes.

 

* * *

 

It feels so intimate.

Haru’s heart is beating rapidly, hitting his chest and Makoto’s palm in a frantic waltz. The vibrations travel all the way to his own heart, adjusting his own pace to that of Haru’s in an instant.

His breathe isn’t enough suddenly. Out of nowhere the air inside the room isn’t sufficient for his lungs.

“Haru,” he says, because this name is the only anchor he has before his conscious turning completely white.

“Makoto,” Haru’s voice calls his name in the middle his drifting mind. “Makoto, kiss me.”

 

* * *

 

It looks like something broke inside Makoto. A hidden lock which key was Haru’s voice and words.

Haru soon sees himself under Makoto’s body, and his breathe is taken away with a deep kiss. His senses are invaded by Makoto’s scent and being.

Makoto passes his arms underneath Haru, anchoring his hands on Haru’s shoulders. The black-haired man locks his arms around Makoto’s neck, pulling him closer if possible, and tangling his fingers between the brown threads of hair.

 

* * *

 

He feels like drowning and for the first time in his life he isn’t afraid of it.

Haru feels so open to him, so bare and willing, just like Makoto is feeling himself. He bites Haru’s lower lip again, in search of the sweet sounds he discovered himself addicted to, and the artist offers them without shame.

It feels as if something deep inside of Haru is calling him.

And he is dying to discover it.

His brain makes a short circuit when he realizes Haru is opening his legs.

 

* * *

 

Haru needs Makoto to be closer to him. He needs to feel Makoto’s warm body completely covering him.

He breaks the kiss to gasp for dear air when Makoto settles himself between his legs. The brunette’s big hands let go of his shoulders, holding his head, and Makoto rests his forehead over Haru’s. The both of them are breathing heavily, with deep gasps that merge because their lips are just millimeters away from each other.

Makoto doesn’t say anything, and his eyes are closed.

 

* * *

 

Their chests are together, making it easy to feel Haru’s heart hammering his chest as if it wants to break away, inviting Makoto’s own heart to run away.

The only sounds that grace Makoto’s ears are his own breathe, Haru’s ragged gasps, and their hearts singing in unison; the jazz music now long forgotten somewhere in the depths of his mind.

“Makoto…”

Haru’s voice sounds distant, but it’s strong enough to make his whole body tremble. Tentatively and gently, Makoto’s back neck is caressed by thin fingers, slowly moving under the brunette’s t-shirt.

Makoto shudders again, and this time his voice betrays him when he lets go a quiet whimper escape from his lips.

“Haru…” he calls back.

Then Haru’s hands are gripping strongly his t-shirt, pulling it up slowly.

 

* * *

 

His blue eyes widen when he sees Makoto kneeling, taking off his t-shirt rapidly and tossing it somewhere in the floor.

For a brief second, Haruka forgets how to breathe.

Promptly, Makoto goes back to Haru, moving his hand on his sides in a slow touch. Haru aches and he doesn’t know why, but he is sure this burning feeling can only be relieved with his own hands over Makoto’s skin.

 

* * *

 

Haru’s hands burn his chest as soon as Makoto is touched. He wants to feel Haru’s hands all over him, touching him slowly and yearning, but he also wants to feel Haru fully.

The artist must have read his mind, because then Haru’s skin is revealed suddenly. Haru probably took off his t-shirt too. Makoto doesn’t wait longer, and uses his hands to touch Haru’s skin. It’s soft and firm.

The chest under his touch is moving up and down slowly with a deep breath, hitching slightly when his fingertips brush Haru’s nipples. The artist whimpers softly, and the sound drives Makoto out of his mind.

 

* * *

 

Feeling himself desperate, Haru begins to touch Makoto’s arms with slow caresses, going up to his shoulders where he settles his hands on.

He wants Makoto closer to him, so he pulls the brunette down.

“Kiss me, Makoto.”

The response is instant; their lips soon are linked again, with Haru immediately biting Makoto’s lips which is received by a grunt coming from the brunette, licking his lips inviting Haru for something deeper. Haru obliges, opening his mouth to receive Makoto’s.

 

* * *

 

Their chests are bare now, making the heartbeats sound stronger than ever for Makoto, doing echo in the walls of his mind.

Taking courage from deep within himself, Makoto moves his hips slowly, feeling Haru’s hardness against his own through the clothes. Haru’s body trembles, and his voice graces Makoto’s ears with a moan. The artist’s hands tighten over Makoto’s back, scratching the skin while doing so, leaving a burning sensation in the muscle.

“M—More,” Haru whispers low against the brunette’s lips, a tone of desperation invading his words.

Makoto doesn’t want anything else than to do than obey, wanting to please his true, destined lover’s demands.

“Haru…” he corresponds, not recognizing his own voice, as he moves his hips again.

Pleasure takes possession of his body. Hot, burning, and urgent pleasure.

The brunette hides his face in Haru’s neck, kissing and licking. The skin is wet to the touch, and his lover’s scent is strong to his nose, but he can’t have enough of it. 

 

* * *

 

“W—Wait,” Haru says, and is surprised when Makoto actually grunts in protest but he still stops.

Before Makoto asks any questions, and Haru knows he wants to, the black-haired man lowers his hands through Makoto’s chests. His fingertips are barely touching the skin, but he can feel it move under them, little twitches every now and then thanks to the spark going on between them. His hands stop when he reaches the hem of Makoto’s pajama pants, touching it carefully as his eyes never stop watching the brunette’s reaction.

Makoto’s breathing doesn’t change, but he stays quiet. After a moment of thinking, Makoto nods while gulping down air.

With the permission granted, Haru takes the trousers by the elastic hem and begins to pull them down.

 

* * *

 

Soon his pants and boxers are in his mid-thigh. Makoto feels exposed, but he is glad about it, he wants Haru to read everything about him. But then his mind is invaded by the idea of also undressing Haru, if maybe just pulling down his pants enough to feel the artist as bare as Makoto is.

With that last thought in mind, Makoto’s lips get closer to Haru’s ear and he asks whispering, “Can I, Haru?”

Haru nods in a second. Makoto pulls down Haru’s trousers and boxers in the next second.

It’s as if Haru’s skin is radiating warmth as hot as the sun; curiously, Makoto doesn’t mind getting his hands burnt with this type of delightful blaze. For that, his palms are well placed on Haru’s thighs, slowly going up and up.

Makoto wants to learn everything he can from Haru’s body. Every reaction, every line, every crook and corner. He wants to use his hands to memorize Haru’s being, and to bring his lover the pleasure Makoto thinks he deserves.

His hands are now at Haru’s sides, to later move to his abdomen and to his chest. He stops when one of his hands is over Haru’s heart, settling there to feel the vibrant organ palpitating with force.

 

* * *

 

Makoto looks so intense right now.

He has his green eyes closed, his eyebrows frowned in deep concentration, and Haruka wonders if Makoto realizes he is biting his lips.

When Makoto’s big hand stops in his heart, Haru swears it starts to beat even harder and faster. He doesn’t know if that’s possible, but Makoto somehow makes it happen.

Suddenly the mist in his mind dissipates and he is very aware of what is going on. It’s the deep connection they have, calling his soul closer to Makoto’s, in hopes of merging together to a single breathe.

“Closer, Makoto,” Haruka whispers.

 

* * *

 

The brunette goes down, passing again his arms underneath Haru to anchor his hands on the smaller shoulders. Haru receives him again opening his legs so the taller man can place himself between them.

It’s so hot. The air among them is so hot it burns Makoto’s lungs.

Haru’s arms lock around his neck one more time, then he feels thin lips softly kissing him. It’s calm, it’s tranquil, it’s peaceful and it makes Makoto’s head dizzy in a different way.

When the kiss is broken, Haru’s fingers stroke his hair gently.

“Like this,” Haru says with a soft voice, “Close to each other like this.”

Makoto nods slowly, agreeing to the idea. Being this close to Haru’s body is wonderful, a different kind of communication being held silently between his bodies, with movements and simple emotions instead of words.

 

* * *

 

The taller man begins to move his hips again, slowly and premeditated, and it feels like a thunder strikes down directly to Haruka’s body.

Makoto soon finds a rhythm, and Haru feels them getting hotter and wetter in their middles. The black-haired man can’t help it when he starts to softly moan, much less when Makoto does the same next to his ear while kissing it.

But more than physical pleasure, what Haru feels is his heart pumping wildly because of an unknown emotion flooding it. It’s savage, and it makes him unable to think in anything else except for the man in bed with him.

All of his senses are invaded by Makoto, and Haru doesn’t mind one bit.

 

* * *

 

It feels amazing, yes, but what is driving Makoto out of his mind is something deep inside of him.

And he knows, he simply knows, it’s thanks to Haru that he is able to feel this, to experience this. He doesn’t know what this warmth sensation invading his chest and his mind is, all he knows is that it’s pushing and pushing him towards his lover, telling him to be closer and closer and to never let go.

Makoto trembles when he feels a wave of pleasure clashing against his body, and he moans his lover’s name. He immediately hears Haru also calling him in the middle of his own pleasure.

 

* * *

 

A war is happening inside of Haru, as he feels his body reaching his physical limit but the weird and warm sensation in his heart intensifying with tremendous force.

“M—Makoto,” he says, surprising himself when he hears his own voice becoming messily desperate.

The called man reads his words, and starts to move his hips faster, making him arch his back and tense his legs around the brunette.

 

* * *

 

Makoto groans when his hearts jumps higher than necessary.

He knows he is about to finish, but the “thing” inside of him pushes him further, dominating his senses completely.

Closer, he wants to be closer to Haru.

Makoto uses his nose’s tip to guide himself towards Haru’s lips, kissing him only superficially because he can’t control his body anymore.

Haru’s nails once again scratch his back, and Makoto senses the other man’s body tensing even more.

He pistons his hips faster until his mind stops functioning, feeling an explosion of hot pleasure waving through his body. Makoto embraces Haru strongly, as if he wants to merge with him, riding his orgasm, not breaking the kiss for even a second.

Liquid hotness spreads between them.

 

* * *

 

Feeling Makoto reaching his peak is what makes Haru reach his own. His body immediately arches, as if it to mold perfectly in Makoto’s grasp.

His fingers tangle in the brown hair, not wanting to ever let go of the other man.

Makoto’s movements slow down gradually, his back going up and down with his heavy breathing.

 

* * *

 

The kiss is lazily broken, a wet sound reaches his ears and then Haru’s ragged breathe invades the room and his head.

Makoto rests his forehead on Haru’s, trying to catch his own breathe.

He feels Haru’s fingers slowly relaxing in his hair, then going down to his neck and shoulders where they dance in little circles. It feels relaxing and calming.

Makoto moves a little down, again using his nose to guide himself through Haru’s body, until he spots the artist’s chest. In there, he puts his ear in Haru’s left side.

He can hear Haru’s heart beating and pumping without rest.

The thin fingers continue to caress his back, and Makoto feels his body and mind finally coming down to earth.

 

* * *

 

Haru is looking at Makoto’s actions, letting him move freely, while he keeps his touches going.

His body is going cold, shuddering because of his wet skin, but he couldn’t ask for a better place to be.

This place, in his bed, with Makoto next to him, is where he belongs.

“Haru?” His lover calls him. Haru hums as an answer. “Do you feel that?”

The artist sighs with a smile. Of course he feels “that”.

He feels his link with Makoto getting stronger, unbreakable, deeper in a way beyond his comprehension, and it fills him with an overwhelming emotion.

“Yes, Makoto. I feel it too,” he answers. Makoto hums.

“Me too,” the brunette says.

 

* * *

 

Makoto feels happiness invading his conscious, and he can’t help it when he starts to giggle, probably breaking the relaxing atmosphere. He covers his mouth in hopes of stopping his fit of chuckles, but his whole body is trembling with the emotion.

Soon Haru’s body is also trembling and, surprising Makoto, the artist also starts to softly laugh too.

It feels liberating in a weird way, feeling their connection this strong and deep.

Is this a true, destined lovers’ thing?

Whatever it is, it makes him feel secure.

“Hey, Haru,” he calls the artist again, “It’s going to be hard, I know, but I feel like…”

His words drift, having a difficult time to find the correct words to describe what is happening to him.

“Like it doesn’t matter what happens…” Makoto takes one of Haru’s hands, interlacing their fingers. “As long as we have each other…”

“Everything is going to be perfect,” Haru completes his line. Makoto chuckles.

“Exactly, Haru.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hardest to make sex between SoulMates something meaningful and extra-emotional.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> You can also find me on my tumblr [AleishaDreams](http:www.aleishadreams.tumblr.com) and my twitter [ActualAleisha](http:www.twitter.com/actualaleisha)
> 
> If you want to post or comment about this fanfiction on tumblr, you can tag it as "AleishaDreams" or "MakoHaru Color Me In Love"! For twitter it can be tagged directly as ActualAleisha or #ColorMeinLove, not just "Color Me in Love", THIS is really important because otherwise it'll get lost on all the other tweets out there. I'm very active on twitter, so don't be afraid to contact me!
> 
> I would love to talk to all of you!


End file.
